creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xelrog T. Apocalypse
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the NES Godzilla Creepypasta page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 22:03, November 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: I should've clarified slightly more on that. When I say rip a person down, I don't mean call them names. I don't mean go into the street and say you're going to beat the shit out of them because they wrote something sucky. I mean tear their work to shreds. If it's bad, I still fail to see how it's agressive to say so. Alot of those teachers you see on Hollywood movies that are even remotely close to good will sit there and tear up the student's homework and toss it in the trash if they do it crappily or put no effort into it. Most of the time that's what the case is here. So, why should this wiki be any different? I have several times said that if you ask me to criticize something, I'm going to criticize it. I forewarn. I do these things. I come up with a lot more result from agressively tearing apart someone's work than I do saying "This could use improvement, here's what's wrong with it." What's next? Am I supposed to put a disclaimer telling others not to ask me to criticize because I'll do it full way rather than "neutral" or "nice", but tell them what I actually think of it? The primary reason a butthurt response comes up is because they're butthurt said story got deleted in the first place, before I criticize. Usually, the times I criticize nowadays it is because a user has asked. Not because of the deletions, because as I said, I tend to ignore rants on talk pages or in chat. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 19:51, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Re: Media files I don't really know anything about this, but I think I've seen people upload audio files before. I believe it is possible. Re: Anypasta I personally wouldn't have a problem with including such a site in the "CPW Network". Try starting the wiki first and then spreading the word around to see what people think. Then we'll see about acknowledging it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Re ... ...anyway, stay on topic and let the matter drop. Thank you. Mystreve (talk) 18:12, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Freedom of Speech Yes. 'Murica. I live here too. However, this site isn't quite like that. Another admin bought up the analogy of this site being like a restaurant. So I'll use this simple example so you can glean what I am getting at. With a restaurant, you're free to go in, order whatever you like, and enjoy your meal and drink. But once you've had too many whiskey shots, start smoking, playing grab-ass with the waitresses etc, you'll be asked to leave. Hell, maybe the cops will be called too! If that happens, there is a big rift between Johnny Patron and John Q. Law. See what I did there? The same holds true here, regardless of any First Ammendment beliefs our country drafted before the interwebs. Anyway, does that make it any more clearer to you? Golly-gee, I really hope so. TL;DR - No one wants to see drama, so we tend to eliminate it before it becomes a problem. Mystreve (talk) 16:53, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :The community governs the content. Psst, that's all of us! Admins just have a few more administrative rights to keep things tidy around here. I kept reading your response, trying to see where I said I was this guy. :Anyway, missed and/or misinterpreted analogies aside, I do see where you're coming from. However, when fans of the stories that that user was essentially bashing start flooding the comments with "NO WAI, FUK U" remarks, yes, I'll step in and put a stop to it. Every time. Ever read the comments in JtK? Use that as another analogy if you'd like. :Have a good day. :Mystreve (talk) 17:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Ahh. Okay. Yeah the one you posted there is fine. I was talking about this http://tny.cz/d798f5ae. If you don't feel like reading it, I really don't blame you. It's hard on the eyes. ::Anyway, sorry for the mix-up and the words. Take care. ::Mystreve (talk) 19:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Staff We could most certainly use more people. It's your choice. ''Steam Phoenix - Her Majestic and Loyal Talk Page -'' 21:47, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Rights Decided to just leave a message here so Callie's page wouldn't look cluttered. But yeah, why not start at rollback and work your way up from there? As long as you start some dynamic activity around here, I can't see a problem with you getting those rights, and even higher ones down the road. Go and fill out an app, and we can move on from there. Mystreve (talk) 11:12, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Collaborative Writing Project Hey mate. I think we should decide the ending for the Collaborative Project as it has gone into hiatus! There's no activity happening there at the moment. Elliot Cowling (talk) 20:44, October 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Collaborative Writing Project Since I've not had real time to keep up, does the Writing project have a solid ending? If so, then I'll try and get the title suggestion thread up. If not, can I ask you to attend to this? That One Freaky Producer Person 06:26, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Duke Nukems If you're still interested in the Duke Nukem games, let me know. You'll get both, because they're very old and very cheap on Steam. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:05, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, absolutely. You can either come on chat and I can give you the links that way or give me an e-mail address and I can send them to you. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:32, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Sent. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 05:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Game Yeah, sure, I'll take it. Is it a code or a giftable copy on Steam? --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:56, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, that works. Thanks a lot. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:04, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Not Dead Not a big issue. (The uncategorized page list is actually quite low. I am patrolling it every now-and-then to make sure it doesn't jump back up to 1000) I also tried to adjust the dialogue quotations, which you may want to look over and decide if you want it that way or not. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:35, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I have a spanish youtube channel. I was wondering if i could translate and narrate your story: Anima. Obviously i'll give you the credit and leave links to your post and your profile here Yosoypride (talk) 02:29, February 5, 2020 (UTC)YoSoyPride